


Severus in Control, Part 2 - Harry's Turn

by suitesamba



Series: Severus in Control [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Food Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/pseuds/suitesamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape is always in control--even when he has to wing it.</p><p>Written for Torino's Blow Job Friday challenge on IJ/LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severus in Control, Part 2 - Harry's Turn

The room where he lay was very nearly pitch black. It was furnished like an old-fashioned dining room, with a solid rectangular table that could easily seat eight, a sideboard and a crystal chandelier hung high over the table, its prisms barely throwing off the muted light of the single candle on the sideboard. The candle only vaguely illuminated the edges of the furniture. Its light barely reached the form of the man spread out on the table.

Harry could hardly move. He had requested and had been given a drug that made him boneless and relaxed. He had needed it for the initial preparation and had stayed perfectly still as Madame had used a cream and a razor to carefully remove the hair on his chest, his groin, his underarms, his legs. He felt decadent and exposed.

The instructions for his tormenter had been delivered by Madame for Harry would not be speaking. The gag over his mouth ensured that. He thought it would be Severus but of course could not be sure. He was prepared either way.

The voice that reached him from the door startled him but his languid body would not jump or even twitch.

“There you are.” The voice approached closer. “You thought you could escape me, didn’t you? Thought that my servants would not hunt you down and drag you back here for me to use as I wish? You slut! Throwing yourself at my son behind my back when I was away in London. He has already been punished. _You_ are next.”

Fuck. It _was_ Severus. His jealous lover was Severus Snape. He managed a moan.

The table shook as a hand grabbed the edge. The other hand landed on his knee and squeezed it then traveled down to his foot.

With his bearings set, Severus began to walk around the table, fingertips grazing the body spread out there for him. “My servants assure me they have given you something to make you… _cooperative_. But I wouldn’t want you _too_ cooperative now, would I, my pet?” Harry grunted as the long fingers grazed over a nipple. “You have defied me for the last time. After tonight you will not think again of leaving me.”

His hand skirted Harry’s face, stopping when it felt the gag.

“Ah. They have gagged that pretty mouth of yours. Pity. Tonight I would have liked to hear you beg me, pet. Beg me for more. Beg me not to stop.” He stood behind Harry at the head of the table, hands on the side of Harry’s head, and bent down so that his breath ghosted across his ear. “I know what you like, my sweet,” he whispered.

Harry whimpered. He knew he couldn’t be getting hard yet—Madame had told him that the drug would make the physical manifestation of his arousal slow in coming, but long-lasting when it did happen. Still, he _felt_ the arousal, the cold sheen of perspiration on his body, the ache in his belly and groin, the phantom tightening of his bollocks.

A finger traced down the side of his neck, down past his clavicle, over his nipple again. That touch, the lightest of touches, made his cock jerk—he could have sworn it did. “I came as soon as they called me,” said Severus, his voice so low, so threatening, that Harry knew this was a role made for him. “I had not time to prepare. No time to gather my… _toys_. All I have is what was in my pocket. I was out in the stables, you see. Working on the tack."

The hand traveled lower until it reached his navel, then nudged further down, stopping at the base of his cock.

“What…?”

The hand moved around his groin. Harry wanted to scream at the sensation. His skin, smooth, bare. The fingers, rough and calloused.

“What is this, my pet? My servants have done this to you, yes? As a punishment?” The last question was nearly shouted. Harry could almost feel sorry for the fictional servants.

“They should have left you to me-- _all_ to me.” The hand moved to a thigh and Harry heard Severus’ breath catch. “Your legs too… Fuck! How dare they touch you like this! You are _mine!_ ”

His hand moved back to Harry’s groin and grasped his very slowly hardening cock, stroked it several times, pulled it up and forward and then cinched a strip of something—certainly leather—around the base, leaving it barely snug.

“Such a pretty cock you have, pet. Already growing hard for me despite what they have given you. Did you know what they forced you to drink had a hefty sedative in it? What we give our horses when they are transported? Oh—only a drop or two, but enough.” He laughed. “Enough.”

His arms were touched next, manipulated until they stretched out perpendicular from his body, hands just over the edge of the table on either side. “Let’s get those pesky things out of the way, shall we?” breathed Severus. “You are _my_ feast tonight. And tonight we will play with sensations.”

One leg was lifted then, bent at the knee, pushed back until he felt as open and exposed as he ever had. Hands grasped him by the hips then and scooted him down on the table until he was nearly at the end. His hands moved back, as if he were reaching for something above and behind him. Severus then positioned the other leg like the first and moved away. Harry heard him at the sideboard, fumbling around until he found the vessel he was looking for. He moved cautiously back to the table in the near dark and set something down against Harry’s right leg. Something metallic and cold.

“Sensations…pleasant and unpleasant. Are you ready my pet?”

He heard another rustle as Severus reached into the vessel. He knew what it was now and tensed as the man sucked on it for a mere minute then a finger, cold and demanding, probed at him, pushing into him a piece of ice. Fuck! He moaned around his gag, able to move his head back and forth a bit now. His knees jerked.

“Not enough? Another then?”

A second piece of ice, up against the first and he was dying, dying.

Another minute as the heat of his body, a veritable furnace of desire now, melted the ice slowly. His cock was halfway there now. He could feel it tighten against his smooth thigh and belly. Then the mouth descended.

There was ice in the mouth still, several small, smooth pieces, and water as cold as the loch at Hogwarts in wintertime. The noise that came out of him this time was more of a choked scream than a moan as suction, sweet glorious suction, pulled at him. The tongue, the wicked, cruel tongue, circled his head and ran down the underside then his entire length, past half hard now, was sucked back in. A finger eased under the cock ring, adjusting its tension as he hardened, loosening it a fraction but keeping up that torturous tension, that punishing pressure.

Above him, the crystal chandelier took on a soft, eerie glow. Harry tensed but Severus, buried face down in the vee of his legs, did not appear to notice.

His cock popped free and a finger probed into him. “All gone? What have you done with my gift, my pretty?” A slow dangerous chuckle. “There is always more ice, is there not? We have a river full of it, my sweet. Here.” The rustle again then the coldness against his cheeks. One. Two. Three. It froze him, the cold a burn unlike anything he had felt before. Fuck! He struggled and this time his arms jerked fractionally and one leg pushed forward.

But Severus did not relent. More ice in the mouth. A slow minute or more of waiting. The mouth again, this time drawing one of his balls in, laving it, tugging at it until he thought he would go mad from cold, go mad from want. The other ball, the mouth not quite so cold now but still punishing. Then, impossible, both at once. Both balls pulled and tugged and surrounded by that mouth, that tongue. Fingers, hands, surrounded his cock, now brutally hard, and thumbs traced up onto his smooth, hairless skin as the mouth feasted on him once again, taking him roughly and swallowing him until the spongy crown of his cock pressed against the palate, until teeth grazed the sides, in, out, until only the head was in the mouth now and Severus gave a vicious, strong suck, so much sensation, too much sensation.

Another finger in him. He expected ice again but no, felt nothing at first, then a bit of a burn as if he were being penetrated by something wide, something large. But there was no stretch, no ache, only the dull burn, becoming more intense until he was on fire, prickly burning fire ants crawling into him. He grunted out a scream of near terror.

“An after dinner mint, my sweet,” murmured Severus, releasing the lovely cock and picking out more ice. Harry could barely make out his hands now in the awakening chandelier light. He saw Severus then, saw the lift of his head as he too noticed the light. Could not yet make out his features.

“I did not realize so much time had gone by, pet,” he said. “Surely you have been lying here for hours as the dawn is coming.” Harry heard another rustle as the hand dipped in the urn of ice water. The man left the foot of the table then and approached the head. He dropped a piece of ice into each of Harry’s hands, closed the fingers around the ice then positioned the hands on the chest, folding them and holding the ice directly over Harry’s nipples.

Fuck the man could be creative with ice! Harry whimpered as Severus chuckled, waited, then pushed his rubbery hands and arms to the side and blew across the now rock-hard nubs.

If it hadn’t been for the cock ring, he swore he would have come from that sensation alone. One of Severus’ hands snaked across and pinched his left nipple while the mouth descended on the right. Harry felt the ice almost before he felt the lips. Lips surrounded his nipple, cold, moist lips, sucking none too gently while the tongue moved the ice over his nub. His cock jerked, hard, his balls tense but restricted by the ring. Severus lifted his lips slightly, released the ice so it slid down his side, then attacked the nipple again, biting it aggressively this time before moving to the other and giving it the same treatment.

When he stood up, leaving Harry shaky and aching, cold and hot at the same time, he moved again to Harry’s feet. When he glanced up at the chandelier again, Harry could see the shadow of his nose. The burning in his arse was even more intense now and he panted behind his gag.

“I am going to finish you off now,” said Severus, moving around the table again and fumbling against his head until he felt the gag. He pulled it down and out of Harry’s mouth, leaving it tied loosely around his neck. “And you are not to make a sound. Not a sound.” His voice brokered no argument. It was low and deadly.

A moment later the mouth descended on him again, one hand cupping his bollocks while the second probed between his cheeks and toyed lightly with his hole, running a finger lightly over it again and again before suddenly plunging inside.

Harry bit the inside of his mouth to keep from screaming as another finger joined the first and a third after that, with no time to prepare him, no effort to stretch him further. The mouth on his cock sucked the head with commanding force, the fingers in his arse plunged deeper, the hands on his balls squeezed, the pressure too hard, the suction too strong, the fingers too deep. The fire in his belly had never been like this before, the need never so great, the climb to the precipice of orgasm never before so steep, so long, so hard fought.

He toppled over when Severus pushed a finger under the cock ring and loosened its noose, orgasm exploding as his cock pulsed, shooting his release deep into Severus’ throat as his balls were caressed and the fingers in his arse continued to work him even as the scream left his throat, the scream he had been ordered to withhold.

He closed his eyes, utterly spent, as his cock was released and the fingers eased out of him. Kept them closed against the flittering light of the chandelier as hands smoothed down his legs from crotch to ankles, as fingers drew across his pubic area, so smooth and bare, as a face nestled there, nose rubbing against the skin, breathing in his scent.

He knew the man was looking at him, knew he could see him now in the dim light, knew the game was over.

Fingernails grazed across stomach and chest as the man walked along the table at his side. Hands tickled beneath his armpits, running down the smooth skin there, trailing up to nipples, higher to the base of his neck.

“Open your eyes, pet.”

Harry obediently, yet reluctantly, did as he was instructed.

Brown eyes so dark they seemed black met his own, held them for a long moment.

“I trust you have learned your lesson, my pet.” The hand at his neck tightened, possessive.

Harry nodded, not breaking the gaze. He had not expected this. For the game to continue once his identity was revealed. He shivered as Severus’ gaze swept over him again, approvingly.

“You will come to _me_ when you need anything. You will not go to my son.” A small smile appeared on his face and his eyes took on an even darker intensity. “Or any other person of his age. You need a man to take care of you, my pet, not a boy.”

A second hand came up around his neck now and thumbs caressed the skin behind his ears. One hand released his neck and carefully pushed strands of long, dark hair behind those ears before the face lowered, lips approaching his. Harry parted his lips reflexively, licked them, strained upward slightly to meet the mouth as it descended on his, taking him as roughly as it had earlier, possessive, greedy.

“Next time, my pet,” said Severus as he kissed the skin between ear and hairline, “next time we shall not have to pay for such folly, hmmm?”

He turned then and left the room, leaving Harry splayed out on the table for Madame to collect. As he walked away down the hall, he thought of the servant at his feet, of the long hair he had pushed out of the way behind soft ears. He thought of those eyes, opening to him in the dim light of the crystal chandelier, green with life, bright with desire. For him. Harry Potter. _His._

He nodded to Madame as he dropped a very generous tip on the table and walked out into the London rain.

_Fin_


End file.
